


Rose Petals

by okay_klepto



Series: Shorts [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Space Flowers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, so Keith tries to be romantic, but his plans backfire at the last minute.  Luckily, Lance has a knack for always making things a little bit better.Or in which space roses end up not actually being space roses.





	Rose Petals

   Lance stepped out of the bathroom after having a refreshing shower.  He yawned as he towel-dried his hair.  He was about to go lay in his bed when he noticed some rather cleverly placed blotches of red on the floor.  They were arranged in a narrow path, leading to the door into the hallway.

    _Are these rose petals?_  Lance thought as he picked one up to examine it.  It was red like a rose petal and had the same shape.  Lance let the petal fall back down the floor and curiously followed the trail spread out before him.  His door opened and he saw that the trail lead the whole way down the main hallway.  He curiously followed the petals to an area of the castle that he had never been in.  The hallway was dark, save a few glowing, blue orbs near the ceiling.  Eventually, the petals made one last turn and stopped at a doorway.  Lance was about to take a step forward to trigger the door to open, but stopped.  He was worried something he didn’t want to see was behind that door, but he had followed a trail of rose petals to the room, so how bad could it be?

   Lance stepped forwards and the door slid open, causing some of the petals to dance on the floor.  The room was dark, but Lance could hear music faintly playing and he could smell a subtle hint of something sweet.

   “Howdy~”

   Lance looked up upon hearing the voice and froze in shock.  More rose petals were scattered about the room that was only lit by candles in clusters of three.  There was Keith, laying on his side on the bed with his head propped up by his hand.  He was bare-chested and - well, bare-everythinged actually.  A bouquet of rose-like flowers was strategically placed in front of his crotch.  He smiled when he saw Lance come in.

   “I’ve been expecting you.”

   Lance’s shock turned into amusement and he laughed.  It started out as a chuckle, but soon he was practically wheezing with delight.  Keith’s smile faded as he watched Lance double-over with laughter.

   “What’s so funny!?”  Keith asked, disheartened.  “I’m trying to be romantic!”

   “It’s- it is romantic,” Lance managed to get out, wiping tears from his eyes.  “I didn’t- I didn’t expect all of th-this!”

   “Well, I worked really hard,” Keith pouted as he moved some of the petals on the bed around with his hand.  “I thought you would like it…”

   “I do like it,” Lance said as he sat down at the end of the bed.  “This is very sweet and romantic, but where did you find rose petals?”

   “We visited some planet and I saw them growing so I collected some for Valentine’s Day.  I figured they looked enough like roses.”

   “Yeah… They do.”  Lance carefully watched the petals.  He furrowed his brow as he noticed something being off.  After a second of concentration, he shot up off the bed.  “Keith!  Keith!  Oh my gosh!”

   “What?  What?”  Keith’s voice was panicked.  “What’s wrong?”

   “They’re moving!  Keith!  They’re moving!”

   “What’s moving?”

   “The petals!  They’re on you!”

   Keith looked down and noticed a red petal creeping up his leg, leaving a pale pink trail in its wake.  He looked at the bed and floor and saw that more and more of the petals were starting to move on their own, some creeping up the walls and furniture.

   “Shit!”  Keith leapt off the bed and violently brushed the petals off of himself, trying to avoid the ones on the floor.  “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!”

   Lance stood kicking the petals away from himself.  He turned to Keith.  “Are you-”

   They stared at each other, both shocked by the flowers-turned-bugs.  Keith soon realized that he was still completely naked, just standing in the middle of the room letting everything hang out in front of Lance.  He quickly did his best to cover himself as his cheeks turned the color of the petals.

   “I’m sorry, Lance."  Keith's cheek's heated up more as he turned his eyes away from Lance, body cowering away as well.  "This was supposed to be romantic.  I didn’t-”

   Keith paused as he felt Lance’s robe get draped over him.

   “Put this on,” Lance said.  He held Keith’s face with his hands and smiled sweetly.  “It’s okay, babe.  It’s the thought that counts.”

   Keith smiled back at him and they pressed their lips together.

   “C’mon, you’re going to finish what you started,” Lance smirked as he took Keith by the hand and began to lead him out of the room.  “I’m pretty sure your room is still petal free, right?”

   Keith’s eyes lit up and he put his arms around Lance.  “It sure as hell is!”

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the only Valentine's Day fic I write bc I have had it written for months. Short and sweet, I know.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it! As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
